


Pillow X Talk

by spaceboiiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gender, Multi, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboiiii/pseuds/spaceboiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Hisoka's friendship with benefits has led to some pretty interesting midnight rambles from Hisoka. Gender talk ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow X Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write out a thing detailing my headcanon genders for these two. gomen. this is my first published hxh fic and also my first post on ao3!

Hisoka trailed uncharacteristically warm kisses up and down Kurapika's milky pale body. After a long night of the magician's personal brand of stress relief, the Kurta's limbs sank heavily into the form-fitting mattress beneath them. Breath billowed from their slightly open mouth, gradually slowing with the rhythmic kisses from Hisoka. "I'm done," they whispered, though it came out as more of a sigh than actual words.

Hisoka gave a coy smile, humming as he lay over Kurapika's bare chest, his lips finding theirs. "I know, dear Kurapika." His fingers raked gently through the Kurta's silky blonde hair, noses brushing.

As creepy as the pervert clown could be, Kurapika couldn't deny that he was a good lay. Their encounters were once all business and no play -- at least, as little play as one could get with Hisoka involved. The jester could sense the tension in every fiber of Kurapika's being, and eventually teased them into taking out their frustrations on him. It was a mutualistic relationship, when all was said and done, fueled by a cautious thread of trust.

What Kurapika didn't count on, however, was the intimacy which grew between the two unlikely lovers. Hisoka displayed one of his perhaps most normal characteristics in the small hours of the night after fucking all afternoon: he became remarkably open.

Hisoka spent an impressive amount of time curled up beside the blonde, twisting their hair between his fingers, talking about himself. Kurapika had dismissed it as another manifestation as the magician's vain and selfish nature and so vowed to ignore his rambles. But somehow, even with eyes glued shut with sand and exhaustion, Kurapika found themself enrapt in the stories of Hisoka's past.

No matter how trivial the memory seemed, Kurapika was still warmed by the tales of the first time Hisoka dyed his hair, or stealing candy as a child, or that time he and Illumi got smashed and fucked (though Kurapika could have gone without hearing that one). The blonde always pretended to sleep through each story, but they knew Hisoka knew better.

Hisoka kissed Kurapika once, twice, three times, eyelids heavy from the activities they'd just finished. He shifted to Kurapika's side, sliding an arm under the Kurta's head and pulling them into a warm embrace. His deep, rumbling voice hummed contently through a sigh. The silence fell over them like the reassuring hug of a blanket fresh from the dryer.

"I think I was around your age," Hisoka began, with little warning besides a short intake of breath, "when I started thinking about my gender."

Kurapika kept their eyes closed, but only by the sheer determination that they wouldn't let Hisoka have solid proof of their consciousness. The topic was one near and dear to their heart, and while he may not have known specifics, the clown knew this.

Hisoka hummed again. "Once I opened that door I was flooded with possibilities, with labels to describe this indescribable identity. I deliberated for a long time. Tried on definitions like I was shopping for new clothes, but nothing felt perfectly tailored to me, you know." He kissed their forehead. 

_Maybe Hisoka knows more about my gender than he was letting on,_ Kurapika thought, breath hitching. They couldn't have described the experience any better.

Hisoka smiled down at his occasional partner. "I spent a while thinking I was a girl. And a short time thinking I was nothing, or both, or outside the binary altogether." He paused. "I had a phase where I thought that my gender was fluid and there were times when I thought I'd never really figure it out. I stopped thinking about it for a while after that." The jester slowly and rhythmically combed his fingers through Kurapika's hair. "Until, anyway, I figured out that all of those things were right. Pangender, they call it. All of the genders that can possibly apply to me, just do. Even the contradictory ones."

Kurapika released a slow, controlled sigh. All of this time they had spent believing they'd been sleeping with a cisgender man, only to find out that they were two birds of a feather. They couldn't help but let a smile creep over their lips.

"I am everything and nothing all at once. I love it when people mix up pronouns," he said, resting her lips against the Kurta's forehead. Xe smiled as they saw the grin on his lover's lips. "I'd also love it if you'd kiss me?" The statement sounded more like a question, and ae laughed, smiling widely as Kurapika hugged them tightly and pressed a deep, happy kiss against Hisoka's lips.

"You accepted my being trans without a second thought," Kurapika murmured against his lips. They pulled back slightly, once hand cupping the magician's shapely jaw. "In case you were wondering, I identify as a nonbinary demiboy," they announced warmly. _I've never been able to say that so confidently,_ Kurapika thought, laughing through another kiss.

Hisoka nodded, leaning into the warm hand. "I will file that away, my dear." She kissed Kurapika deeply once more.

The blush that crawled over the conjurer's cheeks warmed the air between them. Kurapika tugged at Hisoka's lip, allowing them to part momentarily. "I love your stories," they admitted in a whisper, pausing as their blush deepened."Mm, can we go again?"

The pangender magician curled xyr lips into a mischievous grin, eyes narrowing seductively."I'd be delighted."


End file.
